Toxic
by charlandR5glee
Summary: Welcome to the wonderful world of Quiff and Nichel! Otherwise known as Jeff/Quinn and Nick/Rachel. When Nick and Jeff are sent to spy on the New Directions in their school assembly, what happens when they get a bit, ah, distracted... SORRY IT'S SHORT!


**ATTENTION! I am NOT stopping It Runs In The Family! This is just a little drabble to satisfy my inner Quiff and Nichel (or whatever Nick and Rachel are) shipper. THAT IS ALL! (Somewhat anti-Finchel)**

Jeff and his best friend, Nick, were unsure why exactly they were currently at McKinley High. Blaine and Wes had sent them to "scope out the competition" at their school assembly.

Jeff was somewhat interested to learn more about the supposedly "amazing" team who got last place at Regionals last year.

Honestly, Nick just wanted to get back home as soon as possible to finish his science lab writeup.

Since it was a "school assembly," the two boys obviously had to sneak in- not being students. So, they were naturally out-of-uniform.

And they blended in nicely.

"Oh my God, is he ever going to stop talking?" Nick whispered over to Jeff as their extremely-Indian (A/N: That's how my mom described him!) principal droned on. Jeff smirked.

While he talked, Nick discovered the school's cheerleaders and their mind-boggling short skirts. Even Jeff couldn't help sneaking a peek down there. ;)

Finally, the principal stopped talking and the curtains opened. All the New Directions members were jumping around gracefully in black and white clothes to familiar music. Then, a blonde girl started singing.

Baby can't you see?

I'm calling

A guy like you

Should wear a warning

Britney Spears. Jeff glanced over at Nick who's eyes apparently glazed over at a brunette girl who began swirling her hips around and harmonizing with the blonde.

You're dangerous

I'm loving it

Suddenly, another man in white jumped out onto the stage and sang the second part.

Nick leaned over, "I think that's their choir director..." Jeff was confused. "Is he even allowed to be performing with them?"

Nick shrugged and refocused on the brunette girl.

Another blonde girl caught Jeff's eye. She was slightly shorter than the other blonde, but still all the more sexy (or maybe it was just the song?) Her smile was spectacular and I could tell from in the bleachers that her eyes were a soft copper color.

The moment the song ended, loud sirens exploded through the room. Everyone ran out in a panicked hurry. "What is this, a Chinese Fire Drill?" Jeff joked and Nick cracked a smile.

Unfortunately, they realized a little too late that they were supposed to be leaving the building along with the students.

Nick cursed under his breath as the glee club singled them out.

"Wait, you don't go to school here..." The guy in the wheelchair veered off.

Nick's brunette stormed up to us, "Who are you and why were you watching us?" She demanded.

Nick was struggling to come up with words, so Jeff replied, "Well, we go to a private school... and our parents were thinking of transferring us here." he concluded, happy with his on-the-spot lying.

A boy with the mohawk chuckled, "Why would anyone actually want to transfer here?"

The adorable blonde elbowed him harshly, "Puck!"

Their director smiled at us, "Well, we hope to be seeing you soon. I'm Mr. Shuester, but all these kids call me Mr. Shue. And you are?"

"I'm Nick."

"Jeff." He daringly winked at the blonde and a blush creeped onto her face.

The brunette marched back up to us, "Nice to meet you Jeff, Nick. I'm Rachel Berry. But, you probably knew that already. My talent is quite famous."

Nick raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Really? Tell me more."

Everyone, including Rachel, was shocked to hear that. She then smiled and replied, "Love to!" And they walked over to the bleachers. Lucky for Rachel, Nick was an excellent listener.

All the rest off the glee clubbers went back to their choir room, except the mysterious blonde.

She smiled at me, "You guys aren't really transferring, are you?"

Jeff shook his head, also smiling, "Nope. Was my lie that bad?"

She laughed, "No. I've just been lied to A LOT, so I know what it looks like." That cracked Jeff's heart.

"I'm Quinn, by the way."

I fumbled to say, "I'm Jeff.", only to realize that they'd already introduced the two.

Quinn giggled again, "I know. I was there, remember?" Jeff blushed.

"Hey, I have to head back, but here." Before he could respond, Quinn had grabbed his arm and was writing something with dark blue sharpie. Once she was done, Quinn revealed it as a phone number.

"Call any time. You seem like a sweet guy." And with that, Jeff felt a pair of soft lips make contact with his cheek, causing it to turn bright red.

And she was gone.

Jeff walked over to Nick and Rachel and sighed, "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to take Nick back."

Rachel frowned, but gave in.

The entire ride back, the two boys were gushing about the fantastic girls.

As Jeff and Nick entered Dalton, they were immediately approached by the Warblers.

"Well?" Wes demanded.

And at that, Jeff and Nick began telling them all about what interested them most- Quinn and Rachel.

Fifteen minutes later, Wes and Blaine decided that next time, they'd send someone else to uncover information on the opposing team.


End file.
